Slurry streams comprising particulates suspended in a transport fluid are found in many industries. For example, the manufacture of plastics typically involves extruding raw, melted plastic material from an extruder and then forming the raw plastic into particles. The plastic particles are entrained in a cooling transport fluid, which is typically water, to form a slurry. The water then carries the particulates to other locations in the plastics manufacturing plant for further processing, including but not limited to removal of undesirable materials (e.g., agglomerates) and dewatering, that is, removal of some portion of the transport fluid from the slurry. After dewatering, the plastic particles are transported to a dryer to remove moisture.